


Literally just Gundham and a couple of Soudam headcanons because I love

by Mistii_Writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29789910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistii_Writes/pseuds/Mistii_Writes
Summary: I gotta put them somewhere so I can refer back to and add to them so uh
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Literally just Gundham and a couple of Soudam headcanons because I love

\- Loves Disney movies and has probably come close to crying at at least one of them  
\- Actually has a really shit sense of direction and relies on the Devas to help him not get lost. Idk why but Gundham getting carried away and ending up lost in obscure areas when he travels is just a funny concept to me  
\- Seems to not get along with Fuyuhiko when in reality he just likes annoying the guy and has nothing against him. 80% of their conversations are arguments and nobody can tell if it’s just banter or they’re actually angry with eachother  
\- Finds braiding hair therapeutic. I like to imagine he did it for his mother when she was around- and he would probably like to do it for Sonia or Kazuichi but would never openly offer  
\- The type to not like the rain or just water in general, but love storms y’know? Like if the rain isn’t going to bring world destruction with it then he doesn’t want it  
\- Hates the heat but is too stubborn to cut back on the layers when summer rolls around. Like he’ll keep that scarf on if the world’s on fire just fucking watch him (me too honestly, I’m attached to my scarf *shakes my head in gundham kinnie*)  
\- Knows bits and pieces of multiple languages, but they’re all languages that nobody uses anymore  
\- If he ever swears, he does so in Latin or old English so nobody understands lmao  
\- Would break his touch-aversion just to drop-kick Teruteru if necessary  
\- Doesn’t care about sports but secretly loves dodgeball because it’s essentially slapping people without touching them  
\- Plays Pokemon with Chiaki and loves it. His favourites are probably Morpeko (because it’s basically the Devas in Pokemon form) and Greninja (because... that’s literally him)  
\- Loves the snow  
\- God-tier storyteller, could definitely put on a one-man performance where he improvises on the spot and still keep you entertained  
\- Helps Kazuichi with English and writing because Gundham’s good at waffling, and Kazuichi helps him with maths because I imagine that’s probably his weak spot, I can literally imagine his brain visibly short-circuiting at the sight of algebra  
\- THIS ISN’T A HEADCANON BUT IT WAS CONFIRMED SOMEWHERE I CAN'T REMEMBER WHERE THAT GUNDHAM’S THE YOUNGEST IN SDR2 AND I FEEL LIKE THAT’S NOT TALKED ABOUT ENOUGH the guy's literally younger than Hiyoko. That’s hilarious.  
\- Is a weeb. Aren’t his Devas named after Shounen magazines or something- yeah he’s watched 1 episode of Naruto at least  
\- Is a very clever man (his murder plan was probably one of the most well-orchestrated in the series along with Nagito and Kokichi’s imo, everyone would be dead if Fuyuhiko didn’t fuck him over)  
\- Literally lives off vegetables like a fucking hamster  
\- Wouldn’t trust you at all if the Devas think you’re sus  
\- Doesn’t understand half of the like REALLY inappropriate things Miu says and probably asks Kazuichi about it, completely straight-faced like “Kazuichi, what does it mean to*BLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP*???” “WHAT THE FUCK GUNDHAM DON’T SAY THAT-” “...... But what does it m-”  
\- Would also break touch-aversion to drag Kazuichi away and make sure he gets some self-care shit if he's overworking  
\- Vents or goes on long-winded rants to his animals when he's alone


End file.
